Pending U.S. Ser. No. 13/112,221, filed May 20, 2011, titled “Induction-Based Food Holding/Warming System And Method,” published as U.S. Publication No. 2012-0294990-A1 on Nov. 22, 2012, is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The present invention generally relates to typical food service, food-holding/warming systems and methods for food pan/dish inserts. Systems and methods according to the present invention replace the hot water/steam approach with an induction heating/warming system. This invention takes an induction-based holding/warming/heating unit and makes it adjustable to accommodate a variety of standard depth pans.
Typical food service, food-holding/warming systems use a variety of pans, typically stainless steel, with a common overall maximum rectangular footprint. This footprint accommodates full-size pans, 2 half-size pans, ⅓ size, ⅙ size pans, etc. The pans further come in several standardized depths (in inches): 2½, 4, 6, and some 1¼.
In what are known as “steam table” applications, these pans are dropped into standard size counter cut-outs, which are in turn located over a hot water or steam bath below. The various depth pans may be heated from below by locating the hot water at or below the lowest point a pan will reach, or allowing the pans to dip into the water as needed. Variable pan/pan depth is this semi-automatically accommodated.
Steam tables have proven effective, but have several disadvantages. One principal disadvantage is that a hot water/steam approach is substantially less energy efficient than an induction heating system approach. Further, given the thermal inertia of the water, the steam is relatively slow to heat the food, and the temperature can be difficult to predict and control. Replenishment of the water, and particularly availability of gas if the steam tables are gas-driven, can also be an issue given the locale (e.g., an airport, remote location, etc.). Other disadvantages of steam table systems are the requirement for a water supply and associated drainage, and the relatively demanding maintenance and sanitation procedures.
In an induction-based food holding/warming/heating system, the induction energy source, such as the induction coil in an induction unit, must be placed within close proximity to the bottom of the heating/warming pans. For multiple depth pans, this may be accomplished with different depth units. However, in the induction heating application, different depth units require a pre-determination of what depth pans will be used, given the location of the induction coil of the induction unit.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to avoid the use of steam tables, and utilize an induction heating/warming system and method for pans and pans used in the food service industry, which can be used with pans and pans having differing depths.